Paul Sykes
Paul Sykes, under the username Sjin, is a former Yogscast member and a YouTuber. His channel has an abundance of Minecraft videos, such as the series Magic Police with Duncan, Sjin's Farm with Lewis, and Druidz with Lewis. Single player content includes his Let's Build series where he creates large Minecraft builds filmed in time-lapse form, often based on a film setting or for future survival gameplay. Other than Minecraft content, he plays indie games in his series, Sjindie Games, and often features multiplayer gaming in games like Grand Theft Auto V and Garry's Mod on and off his main channel. Sjin is well known for doing many series with Sips. Together, they have done several Minecraft series, including their Tekkit series, SipsCo. The duo have also done a two animated series together, Spacemen and Ninjas that feature a pixelated art style. Sjin, along with Nilesy, has also produced Diamonds In The Rough, a popular Minecraft parkour map series that they consider "hidden gems". In August 2019, Sjin announced he had parted ways with the Yogscast after allegations of sexual misconduct/breaching of company code of conduct. He stated that he plans to continue as an independent content creator in the future.Moving on He has appeared in no Yogscast content since (but has talked in the Yogscast Twitch chat a few times). Yogscast Website Summary Paul, the builder, the adventurer, the technician, the spaceman, the gentleman - he wears many hats. Joining the Yogscast in 2009, Paul's impressive Minecraft 'Let's Builds' and skillful 'Let's Plays' make his videos unmissable. Trivia *Paul's grandparents were Scottish *Paul was born in Yetminster, Dorset and revealed on Jingle Jam 2015 that he grew up in the village of Mary Tavy, Devon *Paul has a brother named Dave *Paul briefly wanted to be in the army when he was younger *Paul helped with the Minecraft building of the Shadow of Israphel *Paul's favourite colour is red *Paul prefers dogs over cats because of their silly, playful nature *Paul is a fan of Disney films, especially Frozen. He even dressed up as Elsa during Jingle Jam 2014, Jingle Jam 2015 and Jingle Jam 2016, as well as dressing up as Rapunzel for Karaoke Night. His prefered player model in the TTT series is also Elsa. *Paul is a fan of the film and book series, Harry Potter *Paul's favourite film is Pacific Rim *Paul built the Grand Wizard Nathan Forrest's treetop wizard tower in the series 'The Wizard Gandy' *Paul can play the piano *Whenever Paul gets a pizza, he rolls it up before he eats it *Paul's YouTube channel reached one million subscribers on March 23, 2013 *Paul was a DJ named "Grandmaster P" when he was 15 years old *Paul has shown to quickly become obsessed with certain things, including mahogany doors, chillies, chance cubes and quokkas *Before joining the Yogscast, Paul used to be a butcher, and at another point a fishmonger *Paul's first screen name was ScorcH Minecraft - Hardcore Skyblock Part 87: MONEY DOES GROW ON TREES (Agrarian Skies Mod Pack) *Paul's middle name is Byron Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015 - Dec 8th! ARK & Fright Night w/ guest Chrissa! *Paul is known for trolling other Yogscast members whenever he participates in games with them *Paul's mum is named Caroline *Paul can't aim without inverted aim *On an episode of "16 Dyes ", Paul references Rufio, leader of the Lost Boys of Neverland, when his catchphrase "Bangarang!" was mentioned, meaning Paul has seen the 1991 movie Hook *Paul announced in a reddit post in August 2019 that he had parted ways with the Yogscast. Series Guide Notable Quotes * "Whose 'ranium?""Whose 'ranium?" *“Nani?!” *"Let's ice this mothertrucker!" *"Let's ice these mothertruckers!" *"Let's ice these jokers!" *"You mothertrucker!" *"Mahogany doors.""Mahogany doors." *"I got these jokers." *"I've got the beast in my sight." *"Whoa!" *"Come here you son of a gun!" *"Don't worry, I'm a professional." *"Well, well, well." *"Oi! Oi!" *"This is going to be astronomically shit." *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"I just wanted minerals!" *"Do you reckon?" *"Rude dude at 10 o'clock!" *"Surprise, surprise mothertruckers!" *"Flax is string." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *MySpace *Spreadshirt *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) Gallery Sjin Avatar - Nina.png|Sjin's fourth and current Yogscast avatar, created by Nina-Serena. Avatar_Sjin_2015.png|Sjin's third Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin.png|Sjin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin2.png|Sjin's second Yogscast avatar. Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's most widely recognized avatar. Profilepic5122 1.jpg|Sjin's avatar on the Yogscast Forums. PaulSykes.png Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at the 2012 Gamescom. Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 12.43.21.png|Sjin, Hannah, and Duncan. Sipssjinsimon.jpg|Sjin, Sips, and Simon. yogscast-sjin.png tumblr_mehkdjRRhY1rmbclco1_1280.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sjin and Sips as they appear in Minecraft Christmas. Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Sjin, Duncan, and Sips. SjinEndingCartoon.png|Art of Sjin by Nina-Serena. Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Sjin and Strawfingers. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's first Minecraft skin. Sjinspaceman.png|Sjin's second Minecraft skin. Sjin.jpeg|Sjin's third Minecraft skin. JBg498Q.gif Capaaature.PNG|Sjin as he appears in YogsQuest. Trains.jpg Sjin.png Sjin2013.png CThruPaul.png|Sjin as he appears in Big Girl. Tom Horse.jpg|Sjin's stuffed horse, Tom. Sjin as seen in Diggy Diggy Hole.PNG|Sjin as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. Yogsquest 2 Sjin.png|Sjin as he appears in YogsQuest 2. Sykskar.png|Sjin when he was younger. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar.jpg|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar2.png|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar4.jpeg|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar5.png|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. Z0yuV29G 400x400.jpg|Sjin's current Twitter avatar of his alter ego Harley Sjin References Category:Sjin Category:People Category:Content Producers Category:Former Staff